gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Airtight (RAH)
:Airtight is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Airtight has always been the unrepentant practical joker. He dabbles in all sorts of pranks. Itching powder, whoopee cushions, plastic barf, everything you could ever think of and more. Such actions would have tested the patience of his teammates to their very limits. He would probably have been thrown out long ago if it weren't for the fact that he's the only one who volunteers to suit up without hesitation for the missions that would make one's skin crawl. Cobra continuously comes up with ever more lethal concoctions and the fact that any one of them could be so corrosive enough to eat through that suit of his never seem to bother him at all. Airtight specializes in CBR (chemical, biological and radiological) science. An interest nurtured by his strange childhood. As a boy, his obsessions include testing his limits in offbeat ways (he could hold his breath the longest), collecting plastic dinosaurs and thinks peanut butter and tomato go together perfect as a sandwich. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Airtight was one of a group of prospective Joes who were tested in the Nevada desert by Lady Jaye. During the course of the test his propensity for collecting scorpions was revealed. When the group came under attack from Cobra, using new mutant plant spores, Airtight's chemical knowledge proved essential, using battery acid to destroy the spores. He then made use of his scorpion collection to attack attack Destro and Mindbender. Airtight subsequently participated in other missions, including the sealing of a Soviet laser from Afghanistan and the assault on Springfield. He also worked at Fort Wadsworth, monitoring satellite images of Cobra Island. Much later Airtight was part of a team of Joes sent to investigate the Cobra occupied town of Millville. & Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Kurt Schnurr was born in Munich, West Germany.Intelligence Profile in ''Action Force'' 32. He was initially part of a group of prospective new Action Force members tested by Lady Jaye. . The UK reprinting was brought forward as one of the changes for Action Force continuity. Subsequently he was assigned to the European branch of Action Force and was part of the team who prevented Cobra from destroying the Eiffel Tower. He was later part of a team who investigated reports of a monster in the sewers under London, a task he was enthusiastic about, where he encountered the Autobot Blades and the Decepticon Megatron. , , & . Airtight then participated in the mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan. He subsequently worked with Barbecue to prevent a terminally ill man from crashing a train loaded with explosives in London. He subsequently participated in missions in the Americas.Including the UK printings of & . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up Toys Trivia *In Brazil, there was a Tiger Force version of Airtight. His name was Ar Puro ("Pure Air"). External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members Category:DTC